


The Second Wizarding War

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't like Boris Johnson, M/M, So yes Boris Johnson is Prime Minister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We're in the depths of the Second Wizarding War.""What happened to the first one?"The Second Wizarding War doesn't only effect the world of magic, muggles are effected too. And if Mycroft Holmes can use his little brother to bring about an end to this then he will.In which Sherlock discovers things that weren't dreamt of in logic's wildest fantasies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

Sherlock Holmes had never heard of wizards.

Well, of course Sherlock Holmes _had_ heard of wizards. He had heard of the sort of old, wizened man who defeated evil in fairy tales. And then, Sherlock Holmes turned six, discovered science, and never gave wizards a second thought.

Mycroft Holmes knew this.

He also knew that it would take an awful lot to persuade Sherlock what his real job was. What his actual, official job title was, not whatever that nonsense they put out to the public (which includes everyone) was. And he knew he'd need help.

"Mycroft, what is it?" Sherlock asks loudly. Mycroft turns his chair around to face his little brother. "Why are we meeting here, why can't you come to the flat?"

"The flat is a little public for a matter of such a... delicate nature."

Sherlock frowned. "Sex scandal? Mycroft I'm not following the Prime Minister around for another month, we all know what he gets up to."

"No, not that. Kingsley?"

A tall, black, bald man enters in a rather elaborate robe, woven in bright colours.

"Sherlock, do you know who this man is?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, new addition to the government."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Kingsley affirms. "It is true that I am a new addition to the government, but that is not why I'm here." Kingsley's voice is low and deep and calming, and yet Mycroft seems nervous. Sherlock narrows his eyes.

"What's going on? Are you two dating or something?"

Mycroft smiles, indulging his brother in his little joke. "I assure you, brother, it's nowhere near that simple."

"Mr Holmes, you must have been aware of the recent events."

"I presume you are talking about the murders of Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance."

"Not only that. The collapse of the Brockdale Bridge, the hurricane in the South-West, even the recent troubles of Herbert Chorley."

"I've been looking into the murders for some time, but I was under the impression that the Brockdale Bridge was a structural problem, and that hurricanes are not quite my area of expertise. I am unaware of this Herbert Chorley."

"Herbert Chorley," Mycroft interjects, "is a junior minister in the government. He is currently under the impression that he is a duck."

Sherlock smiles. "Put him in a pond, then. I don't know what this has to do with me."

"It is to do with everyone, Mr Holmes. There is a single group behind all of this, and Mycroft assures me that you could be vital in fighting it."

"Does he? How nice. Not interested."

Sherlock makes to leave, but feels Mycroft's hand on his arm. "Sherlock, this is a matter of national importance."

"Everything's a matter of national importance to you. I'm going home." He leaves, and Mycroft sits down at his desk with an apologetic gesture to Kingsley.

"We need his help."

"I'll do everything I can. But it's Sherlock Holmes, there's never any guarantees."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing Sherlock usually, but this seems to be going well! So appreciate it lol.

Sherlock returns to the flat about half an hour later, failing entirely to hide a grin on his face.

"John! John, where are you?"

John's head emerges from the kitchen. "Sherlock, what is it?"

"A case!"

"Nobody came by the flat. What happened? Lestrade?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "I saw Mycroft. There was a man there, Kingsley Shacklebolt, heard of him?"

"No."

"He's my brother's secretary. New. I've been interested in him since he started, he seemed wholly under-qualified, not even an a-level to his name."

"Well, who is he?"

"No idea. But he has something to do with the murders of Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones. Seemed very keen that I investigate them, Mycroft too."

"Well? Did you say yes?"

"No. There's more to this than they want to tell me, I'm investigating this without their interference."

John sighed. "Sherlock, they can help you."

"Yes they can, and they will. Mycroft will use you next, get everything you can."

John sighs. He's tired of being used as a pawn between Sherlock and his brother.


End file.
